


澈汉|直到你长夜将尽的黎明

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, 现实背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: *澈汉/现背
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 12





	澈汉|直到你长夜将尽的黎明

**Author's Note:**

> *澈汉/现背

_直到你长夜将尽的黎明，我将在抬头即见的远方，走向你的近处。_

_我会在那里，在艰难独行的你身后。_

_也为你，不远万里。_

尹净汉回想起事情第一次脱离掌控的时候。

那已经是七八年前了，记忆不算清晰，但是也不至于被遗忘。甚至，他不想承认的，其实他记得很清楚。人们问起他和崔胜澈第一次见面的时候他总是笑，嘴角上扬，避而不谈，然后说，“我忘记了，这也太遥远了吧！”

崔胜澈在一旁搭腔，即使有时候他们两个离得并不近，“真的不太记得了，做练习生的时候发生太多事情了。”

崔胜澈很久没有回家了，尹净汉突然意识到。他的意思是，很久都没有回他们两个人的家了。

可是这也是不能怪他的，尹净汉躺在床上。平时他们都一起住宿舍的，甚至没有太多人知道他们一起在首尔买了房子。这也不难想明白，他们两个，平时一起住在宿舍就算了，一起在首尔买房子算什么呢。

即使他向来伶牙俐齿也解释不清楚这件事。就像别人问起他和崔胜澈第一次见面的事情，关于第一印象这样的问题，他总是避而不谈。 

这是他拒绝诉说这段回忆的理由么？尹净汉想不明白。他不执著于这些令人头疼的问题，不像崔胜澈总要问他，“你爱我么？”

“这是什么问题嘛。”他抿起嘴唇，却是想努力控制住上扬的嘴角，“是什么呢，我也不知道，我不知道。”

“你在哪里？”

电话那头传来沙沙的声响，像是风声。尹净汉本来不打算接这个电话的，他的手机晚上会自动打开勿扰模式，但是此时他一个人躺在这张床上，最后一次拿起手机的时候，崔胜澈的电话就这样突然打进来了。他的名字占满整个屏幕，打断他正在浏览的文章，不给他留一点商量的余地。

尹净汉愣了一下，但是接电话的手没有犹豫，像是他潜意识里养成的习惯。

他本来是接不到的。尹净汉把手机放在耳边，没有说话，他们互相听到彼此的呼吸声。

崔胜澈应该再问他一次，他不经开始思考崔胜澈现在在哪里。风声来自哪里，是室外还是窗口。可是现在这个时间，怎么想都应该是待在温暖的被窝里才合理。崔胜澈应该再问他一次，因为他没有回答，所以他应该再问他一次的。

可是他没有，崔胜澈也沉默。

“我要睡了。”尹净汉终于开口，但是他也没有在回答崔胜澈的问题，只是自顾自的说着一些不必要的事情。

“你在家么？”崔胜澈顿了一下。

“嗯。”

不能说总要问，崔胜澈其实也就问过三次，尹净汉拒绝了三次。后来崔胜澈就不问了。

是很认真的来问，不是他们平时打打闹闹的那种聊天的时刻。而他也不是在拒绝，只是以随意的语气和回答将这样的时刻搪塞过去，好在崔胜澈并不深究。尹净汉松了口气，就像他每次搪塞他之后那样。

他说不清楚这件事情。他可以在弟弟们面前肆无忌惮的表达爱，但是总是在崔胜澈面前咽下那句话，即使那句话已经在嘴边盘旋了一万遍。

听说人一辈子总要有几次。一次无端的心动，一次过于热烈的，一次索然平淡的情感冲动，不一定是恋爱的关系。尹净汉觉得他遇到崔胜澈，就把这三次机会稀里糊涂的打了包，一股脑全部用完了。

想得远了，又想到第一次见面的时候。那时候是在公司，他来的时候算不上早，和同期的练习生相比都有些迟。人终归怕生，即使看起来再镇定，心里也打着鼓，却也不把不安放在面子上。那时他才18岁，尹净汉一路和大家打招呼，走到崔胜澈面前。这个练习生好像比他年纪要大上几个月，按照道理来说他们是同龄人，但是尹净汉还是紧张了。

他一紧张声音就有点抖，和后来那个可爱的舞台失误一模一样，脑海里千回百转的念头一下子放了空，话递到嘴边叫了声哥。

崔胜澈比他高点，听到他叫自己哥的时候很明显的愣了一下，然后很温柔的笑了，他说，“你好。”

“净汉呢……”后来就逐渐变成这样亲昵的称呼，“净汉呢，他天生就会有很多人爱。”

“什么呢，coups又乱讲话了哦。”他心底微动，却这样说。有了艺名之后他就s.coups，coups，胜澈混着叫。崔胜澈跟他说不要叫全名的时候他没有反应过来，小心翼翼的问，“我念错了么？”

怎么会有人说这样的话。用一点都不开玩笑的语气说这种无厘头的话，又很认真，让他一下子又把他们之间拿捏的恰到好处的关系揉碎。

练习的时候，休息的间隙他们坐在地上聊天的时候崔胜澈靠过来，尹净汉便从他的眸子里看到自己全部的模样。

一开始也不是这样的，尹净汉看他的睫毛，没有听身边的弟弟们在说什么。崔胜澈没在看他，尹净汉观察他笑起来的时候弯弯的眼睛，而他一抬头，他就要往后躲。

后来才知道这是潜意识里的警告，而发现的太晚，便成了无用的懊恼。

看得多了才能看到自己。后来他想，这难道不是因为他们之间的目光有太多接触。可是这不是他能控制的，即使事情到这里尚且没有脱离他预想的轨迹，也在离轨的边缘摇摇欲坠。

海风从车窗外吹进来，把崔胜澈的刘海吹得凌乱，遮挡了视线，因此看不清他的脸。但是他听到崔胜澈轻声笑了一下，然后他说，“没有。”

他们迎来了做练习生以来的第一个休假。尹净汉不知道自己为什么会答应崔胜澈的邀约，可是他们现在确实待在一起。可能他就是随口应了，像他做事向来不需要什么特别的理由。此时他们在去往海边悬崖的路上，崔胜澈跟他说，“你抬头的话，就能看到星星。”

“这不是你来的目的么。”尹净汉往窗外望去，风把他的声音吹的很远，但是他知道崔胜澈能听见。

“这是我的愿望。”崔胜澈好像是这样说的，风把他的声音也吹的很远。

下了车之后他们一起坐在地上，即使是夏天的夜晚，海边也有些冷。

“净汉是什么意思呢……”他们有一搭没一搭的聊着天。星空太美了，是在城市里看不见的。尹净汉觉得冷了，便把自己塞进崔胜澈怀里，没有察觉他们之间有些过于亲密。

“意思是干净的银河。”尹净汉回答。他们还在说名字的事情，从自己的名字说到同期的练习生的名字，最后又说回他们自己的名字。

“有一点可惜。”崔胜澈把下巴轻轻搭在他肩膀上，“太遥远了，看不见的。”

尹净汉沉默了一会儿，“我就在这里。”他说，然后他轻轻扭了头，他们开始接吻。崔胜澈也没有拒绝，尹净汉心想，现在就应该接吻的，因为这样的夜色太美了，错过的话，实在太可惜。

因此崔胜澈第一次问他，“你爱我么？”，那时候尹净汉19岁。

所以他回答道，“很可惜吧。”他下意识的往后缩了一下，却正好撞在他怀里，“即使是这样的地方也看不见银河的。”

“嗯。”崔胜澈低低的应着，他们就这样，突然沉默了。

又过了一会儿崔胜澈说，“可是我看见了。”

之后他们像很多普通的情侣一样开始交往，没有特定的告白，但是他们心里都清楚。

“我们这样算什么呢？”崔胜澈问过一次，这是他第二次问尹净汉了，“你爱我么？”

他们两个人走在队伍的最后面，轻声说话没有人能听见。可是距离还是太近了，尹净汉眯起眼睛笑的狡黠，牵着他的手要往后抽，又被崔胜澈按了按手心，紧紧的牵住。他也不再挣扎，“你说算什么呢，还能算什么呢。”

“你不说我怎么知道。”崔胜澈又要跟他生气。

“我又不会随便让谁亲我。”尹净汉从来都不怕，崔胜澈从来不跟他真的生气。

这么一想，他潜意识里的警告还是挺多的。下意识要收回的眼神，即使过于亲密也小心翼翼缩回的肩膀，还有想要抽回的手。他逃过很多次，也没有逃出他织的网。

可他一呼一吸之间又转念，这也算自己心甘情愿投入他的怀抱。

想的困了，尹净汉闭上眼睛，却再一次的，又想起一些无聊的问题。

刚才他们打电话的时候，崔胜澈为什么不再问他一次呢？他脑海里闪过这样的念头，自己也知道有些无理取闹。可是他又经不住烦恼，他会这样永远迁就自己么？尹净汉又要怀疑。

是他自己忍不住在练习的间隙偷看他眼角眉梢的温柔，也是他自己经不住诱惑在星空下和他接吻。他向来不是什么做事不需要特别的理由的人，相反的，他是需要一个理由才会去做事的人，而那不过是骗自己不要喜欢上崔胜澈的借口。

他不是拒绝自己去说他对崔胜澈的第一印象，实在是这种感情，和练习生时期发生的太多事情混在一起。连在脑海里过一遍都显得繁复冗杂，他尝试去说，末了却只吐出一口低微的叹息。

他把太多的感情混在一起，自己都搞不清。

迷迷糊糊之间听到钥匙扭动的声音，又过了一会儿，卧室的门开了。尹净汉心里一惊，看到熟悉的身影又闭上了眼睛。崔胜澈拥上来，身上带着夜晚的寒气。

“冷。”他推了推崔胜澈，想要把他推远一点，但是身边的人不答应，他也就顺势钻进他的怀里，安稳的睡去。

坠入梦境的前一秒，尹净汉听到他说，“晚安。”

是的，刚才在电话里没有说晚安，他们每天都要互相说晚安的，无论是在电话里还是短信里。

他又想到刚才自己的担心，便下意识的揪住崔胜澈的衣角。他手心的温度扰了身边的人，因此被攥住，不带一点犹豫。

尹净汉本想问一问他这件事，你会不会永远偏爱我，但是他说不出口，于是在心里给自己找了答案。

早上醒来的时候他又不确定了，崔胜澈又不在。他看了一眼手机，现在也不算太晚，离他们昨天约定好去录音棚的时间还有一两个小时，尹净汉又要为这样的事情生气。

其实没有什么生气的必要，快要回归了，他也知道很忙。可是，就赶着那么一两个小时的时间么，能不能等等他，他们一起去公司也好。

他知道自己只是在胡闹，也分得清事情的轻重缓急。但是崔胜澈也不嫌他胡闹。

推开录音室的门之前尹净汉听到夫胜宽说，“哥来的好早啊。”

“知勋跟我说今天早点来。”他听到崔胜澈的回答。

“那你也不用在公司通宵吧。”李知勋接着说道，“虽然要回归了很忙，但是还是要注意休息吧。”

“是呢，哥太辛苦了，这样的话我们会愧疚的。”

尹净汉一时间不知道要不要进去。

崔胜澈没有在公司通宵，他都知道的。可是他也不知道崔胜澈昨晚睡得好不好。他半夜三点来找他，只因为问了一句，“你在家么？”，而他给了肯定的回答。

很轻，但是崔胜澈放在心上了，所以他回来了，在他没来由的思考着，他已经很久没回家的时候。他又恰好看穿了他的心思，因此他回来了。

而崔胜澈编织的谎言，只是因为在尹净汉曾经在他快要越界的时候推开了他的手，回过头轻声商量着，“我们别说吧。”

他差一点勇气，因为这样的关系，一但暴露在闪光灯下，他真的不知道要怎么办才好，影响他们两个人自不必说，影响到身边的人也让他更加愧疚。所以连身边的人都不想告诉，他们明明是光明正大的恋爱关系，却总是在无人在意的角落里才能抓住彼此的手，以年龄相近和关系好的借口搪塞无数暧昧的目光。

爱应该是一件私密的事情，尹净汉曾经这样和崔胜澈说过。

“就，我和你两个人就可以了。”他微微低下头，大抵也觉得这样的事情其实是没有必要瞒住身边的人，但是越是珍视的感情，连一点可能的差错都想防患于未然。

崔胜澈点头，一副了然的神情。尹净汉心想，什么时候他不再这样由着我胡闹，也不再愿意迁就，我一定转身就走，绝对不要回头。

可是崔胜澈有时候比他更会胡来。有一天他随口问起尹净汉要不要在首尔买个住处，就像在问他今天中午要不要吃公司楼下便利店里的盒饭一样的神情。

“就是我和你两个人。”崔胜澈看着他，尹净汉又在他的眼睛里看到自己的身影。

他没有办法拒绝这样的诱惑。他们已经快要把恋爱谈成了柏拉图，可是他们也才都二十几岁，像两团燃烧的火焰，碰在一起就要燎原。

还是有一些很现实的问题需要考虑，比如首尔有些夸张的房价，即使他们已经拿着非常优渥的工资也不能挥金如土的随意选择。可是他们又只有两个人，因此最后也只是选择了一室一厅的小房子，再加一个书房。崔胜澈有时候会在那里打游戏，尹净汉就窝在沙发上看书，或者睡觉。

这是值得庆祝的，因为他们终于有了一个可以肆意宣泄爱意的角落，在这座城市的一隅安身。只要一睁眼，就能看见爱人额角乱七八糟的碎发。新染的发色坚持不了几天，败给发根细小的绒毛。不明显，但是离得近，便连这些细枝末节的东西都揣在心上。

这是一件很幸福的事情，但也不是没有弊端。就比如吵架的时候连分床都做不到，因此便在无形中约定好了，睡着之前一定要和好。

“如果一边生气一边睡着的话，骨头会变硬的。”尹净汉坐在沙发上说的头头是道，“你知道的吧？”

“啊？”崔胜澈坐在电脑面前戴着耳机，没太听清楚。尹净汉眉头一皱，把手里的书扔在一边叫他的名字，“崔胜澈。”

崔胜澈还是没听见，鼠标在桌上发出“挞挞”的响声。

尹净汉又喊，声音提高了一点，“崔胜澈。”

其实他一般不太打扰他打游戏，但是他突然想到一些事情，他立刻就要告诉崔胜澈。

“哎呀！”崔胜澈放下鼠标，但是他好像也正好结束了这一局，尹净汉看到显示器上的游戏界面显示了结束，然后他的男朋友像只小狮子一样扑过来，他们一起倒在沙发上，“不要这样叫！”

“崔胜澈。”而他偏偏不想让他如愿的，“如果一边生气一边睡着的话，骨头会变硬的。”他觉得崔胜澈刚才应该是没有听见的，因此重复了一遍，“你知道的吧。”

“嗯？”崔胜澈从他怀里抬起头，“不知道。”他的眼睛里有一瞬间的迷茫，不知道这两者之间有什么联系，“尹净汉又在想什么呢？”

“呀……”尹净汉承认，叫全名的确不是太亲密，但他不想像崔胜澈那样幼稚，“就是说生气的话，生着气睡觉，身体会不好的。”

“所以才说睡觉之前要解决矛盾，嗯。”

“你知道的吧。”尹净汉又说了一遍，他的声音突然低下来，温温热热的鼻息凑在崔胜澈耳边，“想和你一起活到八十岁。”

说完又觉得不好意思，但是他还是轻声说，“你知道的吧。”

你应该要知道的吧，就算我平时喜欢和你开玩笑，但是想和你一起这件事，我是非常认真的。

但是崔胜澈有时候也不让他胡闹。

他们不常吵架吵得很凶，仅有的几次因为什么事情也早已忘记了。他印象很深的一次也忘记了为什么吵架，只记得让人脸红的事情。

“你欠我太多东西了！”他正在气头上，突然想起崔胜澈说过的话。

“净汉呢，他天生就会有很多人爱。”

他在他的羽毛下再肆无忌惮的张牙舞爪也终究是有限度的，可惜温柔乡盛满了太多醉人的酒糟，让他晕乎乎的忘乎所以，所以才说出过分的话来。尹净汉在一瞬间去回想他们在一起的过程，为什么是崔胜澈，是因为他遇到的人是他而已，在那个正好的时间点，别人的出现也没差么？

崔胜澈一点都不欠他的，可是他听见自己说，“不是你算了，别人也行，为什么是你，凭什么偏偏是你？”他听见自己说的话，句子和句子粘在一起，一点都不通顺，但是崔胜澈突然就不和他吵了。

他只是皱着眉头，一瞬间又回到了他们刚认识的时候。即使他现在眼睛里都还是他，尹净汉也知道他生气了。

因为他说了好过分的话。

崔胜澈拽着他的领子吻他，一点都不温柔，像是要把他整个人揉进身体里。他们倒在床上的时候他推了崔胜澈一把，崔胜澈撑在他的脑袋两侧，压着他的腿，居高临下的看着他，末了抿了抿嘴唇，又坐了起来，背对着他。

他又想起来崔胜澈说过，“你不愿意的话，就不行。”

尹净汉又因为他这藏在背后的温柔，心里浮起酸涩的气泡，一碰就要心颤。他刚才还被崔胜澈气的要掉眼泪，却倔强的觉得不能认输因此好一番隐忍，现在又因为他连甜言蜜语的誓言都放在心上，轻易的滚下委屈的泪水来。

他拉了崔胜澈一把，他们两个又倒在一起，尹净汉跟他生气又气自己，一口咬在他嘴角，却也没舍得用力。

做的时候尹净汉想，他连对他的第一印象都要在心里百般思量，至今也说不出口，这种话怎么不经大脑，不假思索，就这样赤裸裸的刺向他的爱人。

崔胜澈吻他的眼角又啃他的喉结，非要逼他叫出点声音才肯罢休。他问他，又咬他的耳垂，“谁在操你？别人可以么？什么叫偏偏是我？凭什么是我？”

可是他并不要这些答案，只是一遍又一遍的问他，“你爱我么？”

尹净汉被他弄得找不到方向，躲又躲不掉，心里酸涩的感情和身体上的快感一时间全部涌上来，将他推入海底，又被身旁的人往回拽。他又崩溃又懊恼，哭着喊他的名字，但是崔胜澈也不答应。

他只是吻他。

做完了崔胜澈搂着他，吻他的额头，他说，“我知道你是在说气话。”

他都知道。

尹净汉玩他的手指，他刚才也掐了他又咬了他，在崔胜澈肩膀上留下一个浅浅的牙印。但是崔胜澈在演唱会上也咬他的肩膀，所以他咬回来不过分。

“你知道还……”他自觉理亏，不想和他争论。

“有时候我想，为什么会有很多人爱你，我也会嫉妒的。”他们窝在温暖的被窝里，尹净汉趴在他胸口，听到他有力的心跳声。

“后来我想，人大概天生都向往美好的事物。”

“可是他们也只是向往，而我却得到了。”

“所以这大概值得感谢吧。”

尹净汉终于想明白，即使他再怎么胡闹，也有个怀抱可以给他尽情的撒野，他自己选的，从不曾后悔，其他人都做不到。

到底恋爱是一场极尽缠绵的博弈，虽然他不想认输，还是要承认自己心甘情愿，输的好彻底。

“我们开vlive么？”尹净汉问他的时候崔胜澈盯着他看了一会儿，睁大眼睛问，“我们不是点了外卖么？”

“嗯，就做那种，吃饭的concept。”他想了想又补充了一句，“就当摄像头不在。”

怎么可能当做摄像头不在，崔胜澈在他对面坐下来看尹净汉在那边调试手机，犹犹豫豫的开口了，“那我嗯……”他想了一会儿也不知道怎么说，但是尹净汉已经打开了直播，于是他只好闭嘴。

尹净汉也没有提到他，他走出镜头外面拿外卖的时候用口型对崔胜澈说，“就和我们平时一样就好了。”

是哪种平时呢？崔胜澈一边吃寿司一边思考。

是他们平时单独待在一起的时候，还是他们的伪装。而他又想，这难道不是一道早已写好答案的选择题。

他和尹净汉有一搭没一搭的聊天，直到尹净汉说，“给我唱歌嘛，就像每次在车上你给我唱歌那样。”

崔胜澈心里一动，又要怀疑他说这句话的意思。

Vlive没有做很久，吃完就结束了。崔胜澈像往常一样给他整理好，尹净汉低着头，乖顺而又自然的接过他递过来的饭盒，吃完最后一口。

他觉得很累了，连睡眠都不能弥补这样的疲惫。他连睁开眼睛，都像是在海底仰望被海水揉成碎片的阳光。四周安宁，静谧，但是无法呼吸。

尹净汉看着崔胜澈的眼睛，突兀的想起刚出道的时候。他不常犯错，但是那一次他实在太紧张了，舌头打了结，像他第一次见到崔胜澈时候一样。

那时候他说，“你好。”他用的平语，笑的也很温柔，一下子就缓解了他的尴尬。

后来那次他说，“没关系，因为净汉平时不经常说。”

崔胜澈站在他身前一点，像是在跟他说话，其实根本就背对着他，在对电视台的其他工作人员说。

他一直站在他身后，在他抬头即见的远处，向他缓缓地靠近。即使他们之间隔着人海，尹净汉自始至终，只能看到他一个人。

因此人海消散，他们向彼此奔去，即使距离很远，也抬头即见。

他真的很累了，藏得很累了，装的很累了。他们之间的距离分明就这么近，却要假装松开彼此的手，说我们只是朋友。

他终于想明白了，所以站起来，站在崔胜澈面前，他问，“你为什么总是要问我。”

尹净汉顿了顿，没有组织好语言，因此沉默了。

“问什么？”

“你爱我么？”

“不知道。”崔胜澈回答。

“啊？”尹净汉睁大了眼睛，他好不容易聚集的勇气又在他的胸口左摇右摆，摇摇欲坠了。

“嗯，爱的。”

“我是说，你问我，你爱我么？就是你问我，我爱你么？”他舌头又打了结，一时间被这个很简单的问句绕在称谓的推让之间进退两难。

崔胜澈低低的笑起来，“不知道”，他还是这样回答，“我不知道。”

“哦。”尹净汉有点丧气，他好不容易提起的勇气突然也烟消云散了，他低下头，有些挫败，“你明明知道我是什么意思吧。”

崔胜澈牵起他的手，把他拉进怀里，“这是你每次回答我的话。”

“你应该知道的吧。”尹净汉的声音埋在崔胜澈的胸口，闷闷的。

“嗯。”崔胜澈没有否认。

“那为什么还要问？”

崔胜澈低下头吻他的额头，却没有回答他的问题，他问道，“你难过么？”

尹净汉知道崔胜澈要问他刚才听到“不知道”的时候，可是他不好意思说难过，于是只好含糊的嗯了一声。

“我也有一点难过。”崔胜澈说，“但是只有一点点，因为我知道你爱我，你只爱我。”

“这就够了。”

“不过呢。”他接着说，“想听到你亲口说这件事。”

“这是我的愿望。”

崔胜澈知道他的别扭，他所有的担忧，他总是和自己较劲，也不肯光明正大的牵他的手，甚至回避直白的表达爱。但他从不曾怀疑他爱他。

那是他长久以来得以如此纵容他的支撑，握在手里攥紧的底气，所以他根本不担心那些答案。但是想听你亲口说这件事，是不一样的。

因为崔胜澈比他早一点想明白，爱是感情，不是时间。这不是什么高深的数学问题，他也从来都不是什么正好出现在那个时间点的人，换谁都没差。

他叫崔胜澈，在2013年的某个下午闯进了他生命里，是他的爱人。是他的爱人在一次又一次的包容他的不安，安静的等待他走出长夜。他可以张牙舞爪，即使受尽苦楚，归来也有怀抱。

尹净汉终于知道，有些事情不必说的太赤裸，而有些事情却不是这样的。于是他们开始接吻，从第一个吻开始，从那片星空下开始回想，一直想到今天，他们一起度过的每分每秒。那时他们还不知道，未来的某一天，他们也会这样靠在一起，一同陷入绵长而又幽远的梦境，心里想的是过去，现在和未来，他们一生的故事。而那些故事的片段，不管带着怎样的情绪，或悲或喜，都化为生命里独一无二的幸运，无论如何都是值得铭记的好事情。

崔胜澈在七年之后，终于听到了那句话。

他心里那颗石子，咚的一声落了地。

直到你长夜将尽的黎明，我将在抬头即见的远方，走向你的近处。

我会在那里，在艰难独行的你身后。

也为你，不远万里。

完

**Author's Note:**

> *题记来自《Love poem》原句的大概意思是，“到你长夜结束的那天，我将在抬头即见的那方”，稍微改了一下，然后就有了这篇。是现背，但是也有很多私设，所以也可以不当做现背，请不要上升。
> 
> 请在平行时空里，尽情的相爱。


End file.
